When Crush Becomes Roommate
by xxEmeralds27xx
Summary: Bella has been crushing on Edward since first grade, but has done nothing about it. When they graduate from highschool, they both ended up at the same college and were assigned roommates. Will love erupt? Read and find out. P.S. Edward has a girlfriend.
1. Obsessed Crush

**This is sort of based on a day dream of mine as if what would happen if your crush becomes your college roommate. Tell me what you think. I will only continue if I get enough reviews. I want at least 20. If not I won't continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I stared at him from across the room, taking in his amazing appearance. His face was like a sculpture of a Greek god, and his eyes were like emeralds so green that you could lose yourself in them.

I knew it was rude to stare at him, but I couldn't help myself. He was a like a magnetic field pulling me in, but I had to stay away. Why? because he had a girlfriend, plus he was way out of my league.

This god's name is Edward. Edward Cullen. I've known of him ever since I moved to Forks in first grade, and ever since then I've had a huge crush on him. At first I thought it was just a faze, but after five years of crushing on the same guy you know you have problems.

I looked at him for about five minutes until his girlfriend, Tanya, sat down next to him giving him a peck on the lips. I sighed and turned my head back to my full tray of food starting to play with it.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Angela give me a worried look. Angela has been my best friend ever since we were babies. It was one of those parents pregnant at the same time deal. She knew about my obsessed crush on Edward ever since it started. She tried to get me to date, but no one appealed to me. Luckily she gave up on that, but now she just pities the way I handle it.

"Bella?" she asked me. I turned and looked up at her waiting for her to continue, "Bella you need to forget about him. It's almost the end of senior year, and we'll be graduating and going to college. It is time to let him go," she told me.

I shook my head at her, "Angela you know I can't get over him, plus we are both going to the same exact college. I will still be able to see him, so my crush on him will not disappear," I informed her.

"How do you know that he is going to the same school as you?" she asked shocked. I forgot that I haven't yet told her. I guess I didn't say anything because I was embarrassed to say that I paid Mike money to find out what college he was going to. It wasn't one of my favorite days, because besides just giving Mike money I had to show him my boobs. I felt dirty for weeks.

"I paid Mike money to find out," I mumbled to her. She still had a shocked look on her face, and I couldn't blame her. It was a desperate thing to do.

"Bella you surprise me sometimes," she said right when the bell went off saying lunch was over. I got up with my full tray of food and walked over to the trash cans. Then all of a sudden I slipped on the floor having the food from my tray cover me.

Everyone around me started laughing, and I felt my face get red. I looked around to find Edward hoping he didn't see what happened. Luckily he wasn't in 

the room. I was thankful because if he was there I think I would have died from embarrassment.

It's been three months since graduation, and I was now standing in line at Washington University seeing who I would be rooming with. My stomach churned on who I would be with.

I got to the front of the line and asked the lady for my schedule and room assignment. She handed me my schedule and room number with key. I stepped out of line and read what dorm I would be in and such.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Dorm: Wilson**

**Room Number: 201**

**Roommate: Edward Cullen **

**If you have any problems with you room or roommate you may switch after the first semester. **

**Sincerely,**

_Marilyn Madison_

I stared at the paper with wide eyes reading the same line over and over again. _Roommate: Edward Cullen. _

It wasn't so much that he was a guy because I knew everything was co-ed here, but it was because he is my crush and I would be sleeping in the same room with him. God this is going to be one long semester.

**How was it? Should I continue? I will only continue if I get a lot of reviews. 20 to be the least. So REVIEW!**


	2. Room 201

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just busy with school and my other stories. I promise this story isn't finished. I hope this is a good chapter. Please review!**

**Enjoy!!!**

The tightness in my chest wouldn't go away as I stood in front of the room number 201. I knew he was in there because I could hear him shuffling around to put his things away. God! Why me? Why did I deserve this torture?

I gulped, deciding that I should walk in. It was really pathetic to have anxiety about walking into a room. I took a big breathe before sticking in my key and opening the door.

My eyes widened when I saw the God before me. He was wearing a tight white undershirt with jeans. Every time he moved to put something away his arm muscles would flex. I internally groaned that he had a girlfriend.

Suddenly his emerald eyes met mine and his mouth quirked up into a smirk. His smile was perfectly crooked—if there was such a thing—making me take in a quick breath. Edward stopped what he was doing and walked up to me, extending his hand.

I just stared at it until velvety words came out of his mouth, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella, my roommate."

All I could do was nod, when I realized something. Didn't he know who I was? I mean, we have been in the same grade for twelve years. I shrugged figuring a guy like him has no time to waste on a girl like me.

I took his hand—which felt like heaven—and said, "I actually prefer Bella. Isabella is too long of a name for me," I smiled before looking down at the beds. There were two twins displayed against the wall. There was about three feet of space between them. In front of both of them was a drawer, obviously for our clothes and belongings. There was also a window in the room. I looked back at Edward before asking, "Which bed do you want?"

His head moved to look at the two twin beds, and shrugged, "I'll take the one closest to the door. I'm guessing you would prefer to be by the window," My smile brightened at how generous he was.

"Thanks," I answered before dragging my bags to my bed. I slowly started to unpack hoping I wouldn't do anything stupid. Like a sixth sense, I could feel his eyes on me like fire. A blush came on my face while putting away my favorite blue sweater. Presently I was wearing a plain black shirt with tight jeans.

I was interrupted by Edward, when I was putting up my Dark Night "why so serious" poster of the joker.

"You like batman?" Edward asked curiously. My head swung around to see him sitting on his bed, which was now covered with a dark green comforter.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I preferred the joker," I informed him.

He smirked, "So you like bad guys," he stated.

My eyes widened, wondering of what I should say. Suddenly I figured my speech. I smiled sarcastically at him before saying, "No, I just have a thing for guys with green hair with clown makeup on," I mocked. Smooth Bella.

He laughed, and it was beautiful, "Okay, sorry about the bad guy comment," he apologized, "But won't you have trouble sleeping with the idea that the actor who played the joker is dead?" he asked when he stopped laughing, and now totally serious.

I shook my head, "No, I think of it as a tribute to Heath's memory. He was one of my favorite actors," I responded. Edward nodded and mumbled, "That's cool," before lying on his back.

"So do you have a boyfriend I should worry about visiting?" he randomly asked.

I jumped shocked, "NO!" I yelled embarrassed, "Do you?" I asked knowing his answer.

He sat up and looked at me, "Yeah I do. Her name is Tanya," he informed a bit dazed, "She's awesome. Plus she goes here, so we can keep our relationship strong."

My stomach suddenly twisted into tight knots, and my chest started to swell. I was beyond jealous, but I knew there was nothing I could do to get Edward to like me. I'm a freak.

I smiled slightly at him before saying, "She sounds nice," I lied. I knew Tanya was a bitch. One time at a party, Angela forced me to go to, Tanya dumped her ice cream on my head. It was childish, but only I knew that. Everyone else thought it was funny. They laughed at me for weeks.

I frowned at the memory and thought I should get some air, "I'm going for a walk. You know to explore the campus. Have fun with whatever you're going to do," I told him while walking out the door.

My walk consisted of visiting the buildings of where my classes would be and looking at the gardens that were placed all over the school. It was relaxing to get away from Edward. I was surprised that I was able to talk normal to him. Usually I'm a big wreck around him, but maybe it was because there were people always crowded with him. Back at the dorm room, we were alone. It's easier to be yourself without others to judge you.

I walked back into my dorm and up to my room to see the door slightly opened. I pushed it to come across the one person that I truly hate. Tanya.

**So how was it? I know it was short like the last chapter, but that's all I had going in my mind. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please remember to review! It makes me feel guilty to not finish a story. **


End file.
